


Hope

by Antagonized_Jordan



Series: Zukka Drabbles: My First Hot Take [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, But you know! Happy ending at some point, I cried writing this, I mean...use your best judgement, It's heated, M/M, Maybe prepare yourself?, Minor Character Death, My wife cried reading this, Nothing explicit, Prequel to "Never Leaving You Again" (ish), Secret Relationship, implied sex, it's sad, slight kataang, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antagonized_Jordan/pseuds/Antagonized_Jordan
Summary: A sharp turn on his heel and surge of energy into Zuko’s chest.A fistful of Zuko’s tunic lifted high, bringing Zuko’s face, twisted in shock, closer to Sokka’s.“I said.  Don’t follow me.”  Gritted teeth.  Locked jaw.  Sokka was radiating tension.On his last word, Sokka forcefully released the clothing bunched at Zuko’s throat, sending him backwards.  Turning with a lingering glare, he was back on his trail to anywhere but there.Zuko gaped.A pause.A resurgence.A fire bender’s determination.“Well I’m not letting you leave like this!  Sokka stop!”“WHY!?” Sokka threw his hands up in the air, shouting to the tall trees overhead.  He couldn’t see the stars.  In that moment, eyes frantically searching for the sky beyond the leafy darkness, Sokka wanted nothing more than to feel the healing bite of a South Pole winter, clearest of clear skies threatening to overtake his soul.“Because I LOVE YOU!”***
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Drabbles: My First Hot Take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755556
Comments: 42
Kudos: 325





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYY!!!!!!
> 
> SO. I just very recently posted my very first fan fic on here, entitled "Never Leaving You Again"...I think. I should go check but I'm pretty sure that's what I titled it.
> 
> ANYWAY! The response was overwhelming and all of your comments just exploded my heart. Literally, your comments are like gifts from the goddesses and I cannot articulate what they mean to me. FUCK. So, THANK YOU to those of you who took the time to connect with me and share your words <3
> 
> Zukka has been my love and life and I'm finally feeling confident enough to publish some drabbles about this pure as fuck couple. I received a bunch of requests asking me to go further into the world "Never Leaving You Again" introduced, and, since I've got some time during this quarantine...I did it!
> 
> It's a lot longer than the first drabble, but it's still a drabble. It's not long enough, I think, to post as chapters, but, if you will, think of each line break as a chapter break, giving each little moment its time to breathe. It reads fast, but, that's what I get for writing fast ;)
> 
> Again, thank you all so so so so much for the love and support. The Zukka fandom has been and always will be the most supportive, loving, and pure group of individuals and holy fuck I'm proud to be here. 
> 
> ENJOY! And maybe bring some tissues. There's some sadness here for sure. (Or maybe I'm just a baby and it's a lot more cinematic in my head...idk words are hard.) <3

“Sokka, wait –”

“Don’t follow me, Zuko.” Sokka didn’t bother turning around. His words were venom. He could taste the biting tone as he continued his march forward. 

“Sokka, _wait!_ ” Zuko’s voice was getting desperate and Sokka could hear him scramble to his feet. Sokka could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the fire bender’s long legs started to close the distance between them. 

Sokka cut him off. 

A sharp turn on his heel and surge of energy into Zuko’s chest. 

A fistful of Zuko’s tunic lifted high, bringing Zuko’s face, twisted in shock, closer to Sokka’s.

“I said. Don’t follow me.” Gritted teeth. Locked jaw. Sokka was radiating tension.

On his last word, Sokka forcefully released the clothing bunched at Zuko’s throat, sending him backwards. Turning with a lingering glare, he was back on his trail to anywhere but there.

Zuko gaped. 

A pause. 

A resurgence. 

A fire bender’s determination.

“Well I’m not letting you leave like this! Sokka _stop!_ ”

“WHY!?” Sokka threw his hands up in the air, shouting to the tall trees overhead. He couldn’t see the stars. In that moment, eyes frantically searching for the sky beyond the leafy darkness, Sokka wanted nothing more than to feel the healing bite of a South Pole winter, clearest of clear skies threatening to overtake his soul.

“ _Because I LOVE YOU!”_

*

*

*

____________________

_~Two Days Ago~_

“You okay, Sokka? You seem nervous.” Aang was, for lack of a better term, noodling underneath the waterfall they’d discovered, keeping himself dry as his eyes rolled upwards, dancing with the falling streams and shooting them out in tentacle-y fashion. He kept his focus upwards and his hands busy as he gently prodded the brooding Water Tribesman. 

“I’m great, Aang.” Sokka internally moaned as his tone so obviously betrayed him. He swore his sarcasm was a beast unto itself. He had no control.

He let himself fall backwards into Appa’s warmth, fur overtaking his form. 

He let one eye open – with quite dramatic effect, might he add – as he felt Aang’s air scooter hovering overhead, begging the question.

“Ya sure? Cuz you seem really anxious, Sokka.” Aang’s tone was chipper and so matter of fact.

_Ugghhgahhhhhhhh. This was not what he needed right now._

Sokka groaned and sunk deeper into the comfort that was Appa’s fur.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind, Aang.”

“Me too.” It was a slight deflation, vocally and literally, the air scooter dissipating as it seemed to place Aang lightly onto his feet.

Sokka reopened the one eye, curious at his friend’s sudden shift in demeanor.

He took in the boy’s form – he looked so young when they were like this. _Fuck_ he _WAS_ young. Way too young to have the burden of the world atop his small shoulders. The weight of genocide heavy in his stomach, chest never quite free from the pain. Sokka knew Aang was hurting. Beneath his goofiness, there were lifetimes of grief spiraling through his spirit. 

And yet the goofiness was true. The happiness was honest. Aang’s resilience and commitment to heal through peace, community, and understanding…it was incredible. It was a strength Sokka was only now coming to understand. Even if he didn’t always agree with Aang’s methods or mindsets. 

And his use of play. Sokka was _really_ coming to admire that.

He shifted onto his forearms and lifted himself towards Aang, who was now collapsing beside him in the Appa cocoon.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Aang looked sideways, mischievous eyebrow raising. His words were muffled, full of Appa’s fur.

“Does that mean we’re talking about your stuff, too?”

Sokka fell back, once more, into the cocoon. 

*

A comfortable…ish silence. 

Sokka was starting to drift…

*

“Is it about that letter you keep reading?”

DRIFTING HALTED. OUT OF THE COCOON.

“LETTER?! _WHAT_ LETTER? THERE’S NO _LETTER_ , AANG!”

_Smooth._

Aang sat up, eyes bright and wicked.

“It IS about that letter! I mean, you’ve been reading it over and over since you got it last week. You’re not very secrety, Sokka.”

_What was he supposed to say to that?_

“Is it from Suki?”

Sokka blushed. Technically, he had plenty of letters from the Kyoshi Warrior. They’d been writing to each other since their first encounter, Sokka having found an immense admiration for the fierce female who’d schooled him in more ways than one. She was a rock, and he knew he was offering Suki an outlet, as well. They’d both found comfort in their growing relationship as confidantes, trusting each other with personal matters unrelated to the war. Suki was struggling with feelings for one of her trainees, unable to navigate the thin line between mentorship and, well, more-than-friendship. And Sokka? Well, Suki didn’t know _everything_. He’d changed some names, omitted some details…she knew enough to offer sound advice and be a true sounding board for the chaotic emotional tsunami in which he was currently drowning.

Honestly, thank the Spirits for Suki. And long-distance communication.

“…Maybe.” It wasn’t a complete lie, after all.

“That’s fun,” Aang wistfully exhaled. With whatever fantasy Aang was conjuring in his head of Sokka and Suki’s potential romance, he was finding joy. Escape? It didn’t matter to Sokka; the boy looked happier in that moment and he’d take it. He had a feeling Aang was yearning for the experience of love. A different kind of love, being 12 and all, but no less important. Or overwhelming. 

_Young love_.

Sokka wondered if Aang could ever experience the true innocence of a budding first romance, what with the weight of the 100 Year War on his shoulders and the overwhelming responsibility of Avatarhood.

Aang might not be able to date, but Sokka could at least offer him some semblance of normal youth. He could give him something…

“Actually, Aang, I could use your advice. You know, bro-to-bro.”

The Airbender sprang up to a seat, momentum lifting him into the air for a tad too long before gravity decided to kick in. It still sent Sokka for a loop sometimes.

“Really? You think I could help?”

“Honestly? I do. Also, who else am I going to gossip with? Katara? Erm, no thanks, Aang.”

“What’s wrong with Katara?” Aang’s defensiveness of his water bending sister always sent an eye roll through his soul.

“ _Nothing, Aang._ It’s just not something I want to talk about with…my sister.” _Who passionately hated the sender of Sokka’s incriminating letters._

“Oh…okay. So what’s up?”

“Alright, but first you gotta promise that when I lift my index finger like this,” demonstrating with clarity, “You have to agree to back off and allow questions to go unanswered. I’m – I’m not ready to talk about _all_ of this.”

“Er, okay? I got you, Sokka!” Aang proudly held up his index finger, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He seemed so carefree. So thrilled to be partaking in such a simple interaction. It was like he was experiencing his first sleepover and was determined to make it perfect.

“There’s this – well, there’s this human. And I really like – them.” _Fuck, this was hard. Aang didn’t even know Sokka was bisexual. Did Aang know what that was? The Air Nomads were open with their sexuality, right? Oh Spirits. Why did he open this damn door?_

“Suki!”

Sokka shot up his index finger, chin raising up and to the left, eyes closed with a pout on his face.

“Sorry!” Aang loudly whispered as he recoiled back into Appa’s fur, hands over his mouth and eyes wide with hilarious guilt. 

Sokka opened one eye warily, with comical flare, slowly resuming his original body position. 

“As I was saying, there’s this human who I’ve really come to care for. I think. But the situation is really complicated and I’m not sure the world would be okay if they knew we were…talking the way we are right now. I’m not sure if _I’m_ even okay with it.”

“What do you mean?” The confusion was clearly consuming Aang’s consciousness. His idea that this human was Suki wasn’t adding up to Sokka’s concerns.

“I’m conflicted, Aang. And I’m really struggling with right and wrong. Logically, I know one thing, but then my heart gets all…” he flapped his hands spastically in front of him, eyes going a bit cross eyed at the swirl of limbs before him. “Blaaaaah. My heart goes blah, Aang, and it’s really hard to ignore it.”

“Why would you ignore your heart, Sokka?”

_Oh, Aang. Oh sweet boy._

“Reasons.” An index finger up.

Aang waited.

“This human, they aren’t in the best place right now. With themselves, I mean. I think they’re still trying to find who they really are and what they really want and are just really lost right now. _And I really think I can help them_. I feel like if I just had a bit more time and I could get them to listen, see things without the colored glasses they’ve got blocking their view…well I just think they’d be a lot happier. And that would be…really good. For a lot of people.”

“Well I’m sure that’s true, Sokka! Whoever meets you is better for it. It’s something I love about you! You help other people see the best in themselves and, I don’t know if you know it, but you help people heal. Do you know that about yourself? I’ve admired you for it since we started traveling together. You’re kind of awesome, Sokka. Anyone would be lucky to have you on their team. I know I am.”

Sokka’s heartstrings pulled and he bit back the sudden urge to weep. This 12-year-old was more observant than any adult he’d ever met. He saw past all the guarded layers people so dutifully built, winding his way effortlessly to the core. _Wise_ came to Sokka’s mind. _Aang was really, really wise._

“You really think so, Aang?” 

“Of course! You may not see it, but I do. Every time we go somewhere, despite all your stubbornness, you hold space and people grow through a relationship with you. It’s kind of magical. And I’m sure that this _human_ ,” Aang waggling his eyebrows, “is already on the path to self-awareness and happiness, because of you. Even if she doesn’t know it yet.”

Sokka smirked, a little huff coming out as he felt a crooked smile paint his face. 

“Well, thank you, Aang. That means – it means a lot. Thank you.”

Sokka took a deep dramatic sigh, arms tracing a path out around and overhead before letting gravity pull him back into the Appa cocoon of safety.

“I just don’t know how to feel! That’s not true,” he quickly mumbled to himself, a crazed dialogue emerging from his lips. “I know _exactly how_ I feel. I don’t know what _to do._ What the hell am I supposed to do! At my core, I know this is messed up. Aang, you don’t know, but it’s really, really messed up.” He shot a finger over to Aang as he spoke his words, other hand coming to cover his eyes in exasperation.

“ _Seriously messed up._ And yet! When I’m with him I just –”

Aang’s air scooter was overhead before he could even realize his mistake.

“IT’S A BOY!? Sokka you’re talking about a boy!?”

“I—I – what?! What boy, where?!”

Sokka looked around frantically for the nonexistent boy, fighting for more time to remedy his tragic slip of pronouns. 

“SOKKA ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH JET. TELL ME YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH JET.” The air scooter gained momentum.

Sokka blinked twice, letting Aang’s words reach his consciousness.

“What?! _Ew, NO, Aang_. Jet’s awful. Seriously awful don’t you _KNOW_ me, Aang?” He started jabbing his fingers into the air scooter.

Aang wobbled backwards before he found purchase with the ground.

“What other boys have we met? Is this someone from your tribe? I thought you were the only teenager…” Aang’s eyes rolled up as he tried to recall some encounter they’d had that could make all of Sokka’s words make sense.

“You don’t know him! We met briefly in a market a while back…sparks…I guess.” _Be more convincing, Sokka!_

“What market?”

Sokka held up an index finger, sending Aang’s bottom lip into a pout.

A brief silence. 

Aang scuffed the ground with his foot.

Sokka bit his lip.

“Katara doesn’t know I like boys, Aang. I – I’d appreciate it if you kept that to yourself –” He could feel a weight of sadness creep into his aura. “—For now, at least. Please.” His eyes were glued to the ground as his fingers wove through the strands of Appa’s fur.

“Oh. Okay, no problem, Sokka…” 

Sokka could feel Aang’s hesitation, Aang’s desire to say something more.

He raised his gaze to Aang before lifting his eyebrows, inviting the question.

“How come Katara doesn’t know? How come it’s a secret?”

Aang seemed genuinely confused. No judgment, no pushing. Just true puzzlement.

“I guess it’s just assumed I like girls, and, no one really questions that.”

“Oh…”

“Was it different with the monks?” Sokka was truly curious.

“I don’t know? I guess it must have been. I’ve never really thought about it…the Air Nomads, we – well, you like who you like? It’s love, Sokka – it’s beyond the materiality of our bodies. Why would it matter if a soul were a boy or girl? I saw all kinds of relationships growing up. I didn’t know that it wasn’t like that in the other nations…”

Sokka smiled. He let himself drift into a fantasy world where love wasn’t confined to gendered rules and systems, so much so that it wasn’t even a conversation. It wasn’t whether or not you liked boys as a boy or girls as girl. No, it was whether or not you liked certain individuals, regardless of, well, everything.

_To be an Air Nomad._

Aang seemed to be lost in thought, the past creeping into his vision, tainted with the knowledge of the present. Sokka had to help keep the image bright.

“That sounds truly wonderful, Aang. I wish I could have seen it.” 

The young boy brightened.

“You have no idea, Sokka, you have no idea.”

They both settled back into their respective Appa cocoons.

A comfortable silence. Appa’s deep breaths rocking them to peace of mind.

“So. This boy. He’s obviously written you a perplexing letter. You don’t stop reading it, and don’t try and tell me otherwise, oh-so-not-secrety-Sokka.”

Sokka smirked again, hands behind his head as he gazed into the clouds.

“You could say that…”

“Are you going to write back?”

He took a moment to really think about his answer. Aang waited patiently.

“No. I don’t think I am.”

“That’s a shame.”

Sokka shot up.

“Excuse me? And who do you think you are, baldy”

Aang shrugged, hands up in front of him, looking oh-so-innocent.

“Oh no one, no one –” A glimmer of mischievousness shot through his eyes.

He grabbed his staff and shot it open with flare before looking over his shoulder.

“Just the Avatar who happens to know you’re lying!”

And with that, Aang was high in the air, falling in flight with Momo as Sokka gaped, no words to grace his mouth.

____________________

~ _The Next Evening~_

_I TOLD him he had to make a choice. He KNEW what he was doing the last time he ambushed us. I MADE MYSELF CLEAR! This is BULLSHIT!_

Sokka paced the ground into a moat behind the large boulder separating him from the makeshift campsite. Everyone was deep in slumber, the safety of their found hiding spot providing some much needed security – the kind that allows a true good night’s sleep.

Not for Sokka, though. No, the letter in his hand, penned by a dangerously hot-headed, infuriatingly stubborn, thoroughly banished Fire Nation prince, was burning his skin and his mind. There would be absolutely no rest for Sokka.

He felt tears threatening at the back of his eyes, frustration and sadness mixing into a concoction of emotions making him sick. Restless, agitated, _hot. Fuck he was burning up._ He felt a fever continuously rising and falling across his body – a wave of lava ready to push him over the edge.

_The edge of death. This is the death of Sokka. Thank you very much for coming, and now, this show – this fucked-up-confusing-ass show – is done. Goodbye._

Sokka collapsed to the ground, back resting up against the boulder, head coming in between his knees.

The anger, indignance – he could feel that though he yearned for those emotions to take precedence, to be the root of it all, _he knew_ that at his core, he was sad. So unbelievably sad. Heartbroken. Betrayed. _Sad._

And the selfishness. He felt the guilt creep over him in nauseating waves, crashing down into sobering doses of reality. As soon as the anger and determination to end it all seemed to take over, the insatiable pull of Zuko overwhelmed it all. The voice in his head that reminded Sokka – every day – that he _missed_ Zuko. He missed him so fucking much. He missed his warmth. He missed the way he always smelled of a sweet, amber campfire (whatever that meant…he didn’t know; with Zuko, his senses seemed to meld). He missed his skin, impossibly soft even with all his breathtaking scars. He missed his voice…ooooh his voice. And there it was: the spiral into something even more guilt-inducing. He couldn’t stop the momentum. Zuko’s low, scratchy voice, always sounding so desperate for _something_. His half-lidded eyes, revealing the most striking gold irises Sokka had ever seen. The way Zuko’s fingers effortlessly slipped off Sokka’s hairband before diving into the freed strands. The way he tasted. The way he said his name. The way he moaned. They way he spoke through a clenched jaw when he was close. The way his head fell back when it was over.

The way he showed Sokka every part of himself, fearlessly trusting in Sokka to see him for all he was.

_No._

Zuko had made his choice. And Sokka couldn’t bear the guilt anymore. Katara had gotten hurt last time. It wasn’t Zuko who struck her, but he was responsible for the attack. In his eyes, every soldier may as well have been Zuko himself, every strike from his own hand, every blast of fire from Zuko’s heart, and his heart alone. Zuko had chosen, and that choice was not Sokka.

_And now this fucking letter._

The audacity! And, not that Sokka was particularly interested in hearing a long-winded apology, but the brevity of the letter was insulting at best. 

He sighed, forcefully, before reopening the parchment, eyes eating the words with a guarded ferocity.

**_Sokka,_ **

**_I’ll be 3 miles north of the waterfall 2 hours past sunset, 4 days from the time you receive this letter._ **

**_I’d like to speak with you about what happened last month._ **

**_I’m sorry it took this long to reach out._ **

**_I miss you._ **

**_Zuko_ **

Yeah. He felt treasured. 

A small part of him chirped up, hopefully, defensively, noting that Zuko was not a man of words, and that there was so much more between the lines. 

_Well!?_ He shot back to himself, _I AM a man of words and Zuko knows that!_

“TRY HARDER!” It wasn’t a shout to the sky in volume, but the sentiment was strong. 

If Sokka decided he was going, which he most certainly was not, to be clear…this…this would be that night. And if he wanted to be there on time, which Zuko _did not_ deserve, he needed to leave…now.

“I’m not going.” It was a soft declaration, through pursed lips, eyes narrowed as he traced circles in the dirt. Patterns of nothingness as his mind shifted from a vibrant, violent discourse to a numb static. He felt his pulse quickening as he simultaneously lost track, feeling eerily dissociated from his body.

The dissociation did little to numb the ache in his heart, though. That stayed strong, overwhelming in its radiance to his whole being.

Even without his body, his spirit felt the anguish. The anguish and the desire. The desire and the anger. The anger and the passion. The passion and the lo-

He cut his thoughts off. 

Static. 

Distant sounds of nature.

Circles at his feet.

Full moon overhead.

_Desire._

Nope. Nothingness. That’s the plane of existence. Limbo. Exist in limbo.

More circles at his feet.

Static.

Water crashing into the lake.

_Zuko’s face across a campfire._

Sokka’s hands flew to his face, head falling back with force.

“FINE!”

He stood up with a newfound energy, limbs fueled with a fire he knew was not solely his own. 

_I’ll hear what he has to say._

Softer, deeper in his thoughts, he felt the tag: _And kiss his stupid face._

And with no more thoughts, he started north.

____________________

Zuko bit his lip. Hard.

Sokka, if he were coming at all, should have been here by now…as of 30 seconds ago. And he was counting seconds.

A wild mess of emotions conjured even wilder trains of thoughts through Zuko’s already throbbing mind, eyes struggling to focus as he paced frantically around the small campfire he’d built. He could feel his own breath failing to find a rhythm, resulting in what felt like internal firecrackers exploding throughout his veins – bursts of uncontrolled, unmetered energy that were threatening his physical being. 

_This is ridiculous_.

Knowing it would do neither of them any good for Zuko to be in such an agitated headspace, Zuko sat himself firmly on the ground in an easy cross-legged position. He took in a deep, cleansing inhale, feeling his spine straighten as his pelvic floor muscles found their magnetic inward pull. He reveled in the immediate sense of stability he found as his chakras found alignment, the flow of energy opened along his plumb line. 

A deep exhale. 

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know the small campfire was visibly responding to the now steady cadence of his breath.

He raised his arms in a V shape above his head, strength through the straightness of his upper limbs, and curled his fingers into the palms of his hands. With his thumbs outstretched towards each other, the energetic connection clear between the distance, he inhaled halfway before commencing his _Breath of Fire._

With sharp, even inhales and exhales through his nose, a pulsation of his lower abdomen inwards with each exhale, he could feel the massive movement of energy through his body.

For 5 minutes Zuko kept the even, rapid pace. With a final deep inhale, he lifted his thumbs together high above his head, holding for a short length of time before finally exhaling and bowing his head.

A soft smile graced his lips as he thought of his Uncle Iroh. He could always hear the old man’s reminder to “never forget his breath of fire,” and, though he wouldn’t admit it, he never did. 

It felt like a secret weapon, offering an immediate cleansing of energy, soothing of nerves, and clarity of mind.

And _fuck_ if Zuko wasn’t in need of cleansed energy, soothed nerves, and the most clarified of minds tonight. 

What if Sokka wasn’t coming? What if he didn’t get the chance to see him again? To hold him again? To kiss him again…?

_He had to be coming._

Because…well, because Zuko didn’t know what he’d do if Sokka left him alone. 

Even with the clearer headspace his _Breath of Fire_ mediation had offered, Zuko felt the creeping unease deep in his chest. 

He sat beside the fire, back to the makeshift tent he’d set up 3 nights prior. He wouldn’t admit it to Sokka, but he’d spent a lot of time making the humble dwelling as comfortable as could be – he’d even picked up some Water Tribe blankets since Zuko had last seen him. Sokka had let it slip last time how much he missed the South Pole, and, it wasn’t that Zuko was seeking anything out, but – well, he couldn’t not buy the blankets when he saw them hanging in the shop. Conveniently. No, Zuko definitely did not go out of his way to pick up authentic Water Tribe blankets in the event that they would again meet and might have an excuse to be in a tent. Together. Overnight. _*cough cough*_

Zuko’s mind wandered to yesterday morning. 

The fire bender had never intended to spy on Sokka – he respected the Water Tribesman way too much to stoop so low. He was anxious, though, and his heart was aching. No use denying that. Zuko could feel the overwhelming sensation of yearning threatening to crack his chest open in a messy splay of angst. He felt a little pathetic, but more so than that he was invigorated. He was overwhelmed with desire for this boy and the hurt he felt when they were apart was keeping him _alive._ He’d happily take this pain over the numbness that the last few years had offered. Years filled with rage and obsession, as anyone near him would confirm, but a numb, cold interior at his core. 

Sokka had changed everything. 

And while he knew he had to wait for Sokka to meet him halfway, Zuko couldn’t stay away any longer. He desperately wanted to see him. To have visual proof that he was within arm’s reach. 

Which was why, yesterday morning – before the sun had even risen – he’d found himself at the top of the waterfall carefully concealed as he’d waited for just a glimpse. He’d needed it. He was losing his damn mind.

The events played through his mind on a never-ending loop as time threatened to swallow him whole:

~ _Yesterday morning~_

He expected to see Aang first, maybe Katara, getting to see Sokka later past sunrise. He knew Sokka’s love of sleep was _deep._

Zuko fidgeted, drifting lazily from thought to thought as his eyes fell across the landscape with no particular focus.

A crunch of leaves brought Zuko to attention as he scrambled gracelessly behind his rock, heart pounding with immediate regret. 

_This was a terrible idea._

Thousands of worst-case scenarios flew past his mind’s eye in high definition as he rapidly came up with escape plans for as many situations as possible – preferably ones that didn’t completely ruin his chances of mending his relationship with Sokka. Katara was going to kill him. He had to get away from their cam-

“Ow! _FUCK!”_

The exaggerated whisper of a most familiar voice stopped Zuko’s mind with a jarring snap to silence.

He waited. Breath held.

“Stupid, fucking, rock; stupid fucking groun---” The muffled curses were lost to Zuko as the boy quieted, seeming to have regained his forward gait.

Zuko knew it was Sokka. He had known the instant the Water Tribesman had whisper-screeched in anger at the inanimate objects below his feet. He knew that voice. 

Zuko heard an exaggerated exhale from below as his own pulse quickened to a near deafening throb in his ears.

He had to look. He had to see him. With as much stealth as his vibrating, unsteady body could manage, Zuko peered from behind the rock.

The sight of Sokka sent a flood of warmth through what Zuko now realized had been icy veins, the Water Tribesman seeming to turn Zuko’s cold excuse for internal flames into the overpowering forest fire now raging through his core.

An involuntary exhale escaped his lips and he felt the threat of tears at the back of his eyes. Tears of relief, tears of joy – all Zuko knew was the accompanying emotions were complicated, convoluted, and clearly capsizing. 

Sokka was beautiful. 

The moonlight favored him and Zuko felt immediately grateful for the opportunity to see him in this way. The water reflecting onto his sharp features, the moonlight accenting every curve and edge – Sokka was a vision and Zuko could not look away.

He held his breath, tensing every muscle, as he worked to find a sustainable position. He had never worked so hard to keep his movements silent and had never felt so unable to do so. 

_Infuriating. JUST SIT DOWN!_

A splash of water shook Zuko from his internal discourse, silencing the many, many voices screaming inside his mind. He looked down.

Sokka was on his knees, face hovering over the lake’s surface as one hand came to douse water over the back of his neck. The other hand steadied his stance as he ran his fingers vigorously through his hair, face held low at the water. 

Zuko felt a different breed of fire spark deep within his lower abdomen.

The water drops falling onto Sokka’s skin were catching the moon’s beams, which were in turn highlighting all those edges and curves to an even sharper degree. _He was fucking captivating._

Hair fully drenched, Sokka sat back on his knees and let his head fall back. His neck was exposed, drips of water cascading down the ridges, leading Zuko’s eyes lower…lower. Zuko snapped his eyes back up, immediately feeling guilty and fully aware of his current transgression on Sokka’s privacy.

_Go back to the tent, Zuko._

…

Zuko didn’t’ move.

He could see Sokka’s eyes close, opening again before exhaling loudly once more. It pulled at Zuko’s heart – Sokka was clearly upset. He wanted to help him – comfort him, hold him. Listen to him. Whatever he needed. Zuko just desperately wanted to be there for the Water Tribesman.

Neither of them moved and Zuko felt time stop. Zuko’s breath held, eyes fixed on Sokka’s form; Sokka’s eyes fixed on the moon above, hands resting on his thighs as his chest heaved with heavy breath.

Sokka’s head snapped down, shaking Zuko from his trance, time seeming to find momentum as Sokka flew to his feet, arms ripping above his head, shirt in hand as he forcefully – smoothly – tore the fabric over his head. 

His chest was still heaving, every exhale revealing the strong, chiseled form of his abdomen. The water droplets dripped down, further accentuating the muscle tone beneath deeply tanned skin.

Zuko could see the cadence of Sokka’s breath increase as the steadiness fell to sporadic bursts. Sokka’s shoulders started to lift and fall, and Zuko could feel the tension rising in himself as Sokka’s breath was clearing getting stuck high in his chest. 

Sokka started to pace, a crazed look coming across face, clear enough that Zuko could see the panic and frustration in Sokka’s eyes even from his far distance.

The pacing increased.

The tension grew.

Zuko felt like his chest was going to explode.

*

A piercing scream, low in tone, deafening in volume, shot through the air, violently breaking Zuko from his breathless trance.

Zuko’s hand shot to his mouth as tears fell from his eyes, squeezing shut for only a moment before reopening to find Sokka screaming up at the sky, pain erupting from this throat. 

Zuko couldn’t breathe, sobs breaking against his hand as his eyes, chest, and throat all strained, pulled towards Sokka but unable to move. There, in silence and stillness, he shook, unable to look away. 

_This is my fault. This is my fault. This is my fault._

_I did this to him. I caused this pain._

Sokka’s yells kept coming, anger and sadness echoing across the rocks as Sokka’s legs kicked at the dirt, frantic, erratic, desperate.

“ _FUCK!”_ The word seemed to last a lifetime, Zuko on the edge of collapse as he stared down, Sokka’s neck straining as he shouted across the lake. 

And without warning, Sokka was diving into the black water.

Zuko immediately shot up to his feet, ready to do _something_. 

He stepped towards the ledge, prepared to dive in, when movement pulled his attention up from the water, halting his steps.

Katara and Aang were sprinting into view, freezing Zuko in his stride. He looked back down to the water, mouth hanging open, and back up to the Avatar. 

He could feel himself crumbling, the sensation heightened by his inability to move.

Sokka shot up from the water with a desperate gasp, thrashing as he angrily struck the water with his fists. 

Zuko sunk back down to his knees, hands falling to the ground as he stared in desperation, heart aching as he watched helplessly from above, locked out of Sokka’s world.

He felt a tear run down his cheek.

Another tear.

Silently falling from unblinking eyes.

He knew he was shaking, but the sensation didn’t register.

Nothing was registering. Thoughts were static.

He just watched.

Watched as Katara dove in after her brother.

Watched as Aang flew back to the campsite, back instantly with blankets.

Watched as Katara swept them up into a tidal wave that landed them back on shore.

Watched as Sokka’s friends – _his family_ – wrapped him in warmth, frantically looking him over and searching for ways to soothe him.

Watched as Sokka’s face began to relax, shoulders finally releasing their tension.

Watched as Sokka lifted his wet hair back with his hands, deftly tying it back into its usual state.

Watched as Appa emerged, Momo in tow.

Watched as Sokka fell back into the large animal’s fur, a soft laugh loose from his throat.

Watched it all unfold. 

Watched Sokka’s family heal the wounds Zuko kept causing over and over again.

Watched.

Waited.

Stayed.

Stayed long after Katara had escorted them all back to the campsite, a warm glow emerging from behind the trees shortly after. A fire no doubt lit to warm Sokka, physically and emotionally.

*

*

*

The sound of crunching leaves brought Zuko back from his thoughts to the present moment, images of yesterday morning slipping away as his eyes focused on the dark trees.

“Sokka?”

It was barely a whisper.

The sounds stopped.

Zuko froze.

He looked harder into the darkness.

A chill ran down his spine.

_Stupid. So stupid. The sound could be anyone. Why would you call out his name?!_

He immediately jumped to his feet, defensive stance strong as he took a sharp inhale.

“Who’s there?”

Silence.

…

“Show yourself!”

…

Silence.

Zuko let out a frustrated yell as he twisted around himself, leg trailing up and around as he kicked out a circle of fire, illuminating the space far in front of him.

And there he was, unyielding, unflinching in the face of Zuko’s fire.

Completely still, sharp blue eyes hard on Zuko. 

Zuko’s face broke, eyebrows lifting as he felt Sokka take his breath away.

Sokka didn’t move. His jaw was held tight, furrowed brows steady as he took in slow, even breaths.

“Sokka – ” Zuko choked on the name, the fire dissipating, cloaking Sokka back into the darkness.

The fire bender didn’t move, save for the frantic rising and falling of his chest as he stared at the spot where Sokka had been just moments ago.

He waited, unable to step forward though every voice in his ear screamed, ordering him to _run to Sokka._

He felt his lips mouth Sokka’s name once more, though his voice failed him and nothing rang out.

Finally, _finally_ , the air shifted, and the Water Tribesman’s features came into the light as he slowly stepped forward.

Zuko’s breath hitched, eyes dancing up and down Sokka’s form as the soft light from the campfire bounced across his skin.

The light illuminated Sokka, the red, orange, and yellow hues painted as strokes against his skin. Zuko’s fire reflected as gold specks from Sokka’s deep blue eyes. 

His expression was hard, and Zuko’s heart strained at the darkness behind those eyes, noting with quiet defeat how tension radiated from every muscle on Sokka’s body. 

Sokka waited, blinking slowly at the banished Fire Nation Prince.

Zuko had so much to say – a million thoughts piled at the forefront of his mind, each ready to burst from Zuko’s lips. 

_I’m so sorry –_

_I never meant for Katara to get hurt –_

_I don’t know why I can’t stop this –_

_You have to understand what’s at stake –_

_You don’t know the whole story and if even if you did …_

_I miss you –_

_Sokka I miss you every second of every day –_

_Are you okay? Have you been hurt?_

_Are you sleeping well? Eating well?_

_I’ve been trying to reach out –_

_Things are shifting and you need to be careful…I need to be careful –_

_My sister is… Azula is starting to… Sokka I’m worried about your safety –_

_You’re beautiful –_

_You’re so fucking beautiful –_

_I’m sorry –_

_Please don’t shut me out –_

_Sokka I…I love –_

*

“You came…” was all he could manage.

Sokka scoffed.

“I don’t know why…”

Zuko was quick to jump in, stepping forward as he spoke.

“I’m so grateful you did. I wasn’t sure you would see me.”

Sokka didn’t flinch back, as Zuko expected he might. Sokka was stone, unwavering in his stance, his gaze. 

Zuko waited for Sokka to speak, but he only stared, shooting straight into Zuko’s eyes, unrelenting in his intensity.

“Sokka I’m so sorry about what happened with Katara. I never meant for her to get hurt –”

“No, no I’m sure you didn’t.” Sokka’s voice was calm, unnervingly so, as he casually interrupted Zuko and set off with his words, speed increasing as he spoke. “Of course you never meant to hurt us. Oh except Aang, of course.” His hand rose thoughtfully to his chin, the sarcasm dripping painfully from each syllable and gesture. “You fully intended on hurting _him_ , taking him prisoner and dropping him at the mercy of your father, who, oh yeah! Who will keep him just barely alive for the rest of his life which is, I don’t know, what do you think, Zuko? Ninety more years? Ninety-three, maybe? Ah let’s go with ninety-four, he’s a spritely air bender, don’t you agree?” Sokka raised his eyebrows in question, a sarcastically thoughtful expression held as the hand on his chin opened towards Zuko, inviting an answer.

Zuko could only stare.

“You’re right, Zuko, that’s silly. With all the torture and, ya know, deprivation of health, Aang’ll only make it to seventy-five but _hey_ that’s a good run all things considered – ”

“Sokka stop.”

“ _Why?”_ Sokka hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing in hard as he took a step forward.

Zuko resisted the urge to step back, fighting to stay in place as he leaned into Sokka’s advance, determined to hold his ground.

“Why am I here, Zuko?” Sokka’s voice was barely above a whisper, all sarcasm drained from his voice. Nothing left but raw hurt and anger as he kept his forward gait.

“What is this?” His hand shot up to circle above them, his eyes never leaving Zuko’s.

Another step forward.

“Huh? What is it Zuko? A big game? You come here to fuck the enemy once in a blue moon? Is that what gets you off? Is this some big power trip? Something that makes the ambushes that much more exciting – ”

“ _You are not a game to me, Sokka.”_ A switch had been flipped in Zuko, and he felt his own fire fuel his rising heartbeat as he stepped forward, bringing his forehead right up to Sokka’s.

There they stayed, each flush with heated emotions as their foreheads stayed firmly connected, eyes burning into one another’s, demanding…searching…daring. Daring the other to speak. Begging the other to speak.

Zuko broke first. He let his eyes fall as he let his weight shift ever so slightly into Sokka, exhaustion threatening to plummet him forward.

“Sokka I’m sorry…” He let his eyes rise back up to meet Sokka’s, a pleading expression behind glassy eyes.

Sokka stepped back as Zuko’s first tear fell. 

“No. You don’t get to apologize. You don’t get to _cry_. _All of this – these are your choices!”_

Zuko’s head fell back as fought back the threatening flood of tears.

“Sokka it’s not that simple.” He said it more to himself, voice strained with the upward gaze.

“Why? Because you’re the Prince? Because you don’t want to give up the throne? Because you’re incapable of letting this obsession go? Because you won’t give up on – “

“My family?!” Zuko’s head snapped forward, eyes fierce as his hands shot into fists.

“Because I won’t give up on _my family?_! Because I won’t give up on my people, the entirety of the Fire Nation? Because I fear for _EVERYONE_ should I fail and Azula take the throne?” Zuko advanced with every word, the hysteria rising with every step.

“NO SOKKA! _YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! I AM INCAPABLE OF LETTING MY OBSESSION GO! I AM INCAPABLE OF GIVING UP AND ACCEPTING THAT MY FATHER DOESN’T WANT ME IN HIS LIFE. THAT MY ENTIRE FAMILY DOESN’T EVEN WANT ME WITHIN FIRE NATION BORDERS!”_

Zuko couldn’t stop the flood of words raging from deep within his chest.

“ _SO YES, SOKKA!”_

Zuko’s voice choked over his words as Sokka’s form blurred, water obscuring his view as the firelight expanded into streaks, watercolors bleeding across a page.

_“I DO GET TO CRY!”_

He whipped around, desperately seeking solace in his flames. 

The tears finally falling cleared his vision and the flames regained their clarity.

He fell to his knees, openly weeping for the first time in years.

He held nothing back as he let his voice choke over each sob; let his shoulders heave without restraint.

He let every tear come forward and spill freely onto his hands, no longer fighting.

He could feel himself shaking, the momentum rising as years of emotions finally found their release, blood spilling openly, tainted and sick.

He could feel he was losing his breath and parasympathetic panic rose, his chest fighting him violently for oxygen. 

He could feel it rising from the depths; he could feel the fire coming to the back of his throat, ready to explode out. 

_BREATHE!_

Zuko didn’t want to lose control of his fire like this. He could feel himself slipping, the threat of uncontrolled fire ripping from his open, raging mouth, coming closer with every failed inhale. 

_No, no, No, NO, NO!_

He could taste it.

His eyes shot wide as he looked up to the sky, desperate to minimize the destruction he knew he was about to inflict.

He braced himself, eyes squeezing shut as tears spilled from his eyes.

*

Without warning, Zuko found himself on the ground.

It took him a moment to register the warm, heavy weight wrapped around him.

Smoke slipped through his lips as he blinked, looking up to see Sokka above him, arms coiled around Zuko’s body, desperate in their grasp.

Sokka’s eyes were held tight, the boy clearly bracing himself for whatever might be coming.

But Zuko was breathing again, internal flames calming as his mind found clarity and relief. 

He let his head fall to the ground with a heavy thump as he fully collapsed his weight under Sokka, grateful for the jacketing effect he craved so desperately when he and Sokka were apart.

Sokka carefully readjusted himself to the side, never releasing his hold. He slid behind Zuko, pressing their bodies together in a comforting, familiar way. Zuko felt Sokka’s head find the ground, a warm shiver running down his spine as Sokka’s breath grazed the back of his neck.

They lay there in silence, waiting as their breathing found a slow, steady cadence, their inhalations and exhalations matched. 

Zuko could feel the last of his tears escaping, catharsis moving in with welcome relief. Catharsis and a physical exhaustion that was pulling his eyelids closed with a weighted vigor. 

He gulped, suddenly desperate for water, but didn’t dare move; he was finally in Sokka’s arms again. 

Sokka nuzzled in closer, bringing his lips to the back of Zuko’s neck, as they intertwined their fingers, both reveling in the connection.

“ _I know, Zuko. I know.”_

A small kiss, laced with nothing but pure comfort, love, and support. Zuko let himself melt into the boy as Sokka kept landing light, chaste kisses across the back of his neck.

He squeezed Sokka’s hand tighter; Sokka pulled Zuko in closer.

“Sokka – ” Zuko started, but his voice was too hoarse, cracking with dehydration.

“You need water.”

Sokka sat up, slowly but with determination against Zuko’s feeble attempt to keep Sokka in place, reaching over his shoulder and removing his gourd. 

“Drink.”

Zuko propped himself up on his forearms. He could feel the sweat drip down his chest at the shift in angle, suddenly chilled with the cold sweat. 

He reached for the gourd, drinking in heavy gulps as Sokka sat back, knees propped up with his arms casually wrapped around them.

“Your hair’s getting long,” Sokka mused with a kind smirk.

Zuko side eyed the boy while he drank.

With a satisfying “Ahh,” he set the gourd down and directed his gaze at Sokka.

“So is yours.”

Another smirk, Sokka casting his eyes downward between his knees. 

A comfortable silence fell over them, the tension from earlier dissipating with each second. They could both feel themselves drifting away from the war, their oasis settling in, cocooning them in a temporary escape. 

“Are you cold?”

“I don’t get cold, Sokka.” It was a lie, and Sokka knew it.

Without another word, Sokka rose to his feet and moved towards the tent.

Zuko watched him go, grateful for the opportunity to openly stare at the Water Tribesman.

_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful._

He waited as Sokka disappeared inside the tent, butterflies rising in his chest as he wondered what Sokka would think of the blankets.

…

_What is he doing in there?_

_This is taking too long._

Zuko shot up to his feet, overcome with anxiety and impatience.

“Sokka, is everything alrig-” Zuko started as he lifted the flap to the tent, cautiously moving inside.

He stopped, eyes shooting downward to find Sokka on his knees, holding one of the blankets in his hands. 

“Are – are you okay?”

“Where did you find these?” Sokka whispered, eyes glued to the blankets before him.

“…I saw them at a seaside market a few months back…they…they made me think of you, so – ”

“These are from my tribe, Zuko.”

“They are?” Zuko sat down beside Sokka.

“Yes. This embroidery is distinct. The wolf in this posture – it’s a symbol of our tribe. These must have been stolen during a raid.” Sokka’s voice continued to lose volume as he spoke.

Zuko didn’t have words. Had he made a mistake? He should have known the only reason he’d find those blankets anywhere but the South Pole was the result of theft. A symbol of the atrocities laid tenfold over the Southern Water Tribe.

_Stupid. So, so stupid._

“I didn’t think – ”

“I’m glad you took them.” Sokka cut him off.

Sokka reverently unfolded the blanket in his lap and turned to face Zuko. He slowly wrapped the blanket around Zuko’s shoulders, damp with sweat and cold to the touch.

“The idea of them hanging like meat in a market is sickening. I’m glad you brought them home. Thank you, Zuko.”

Zuko lowered his head, reveling in the warmth of the blanket.

“They’re beautiful, Sokka.”

He kept his eyes low.

“ _You’re_ beautiful.”

It was only a whisper, and Zuko wasn’t sure if he’d actually spoken the words aloud.

He felt warm, long fingers gently grasp his chin, tilting his gaze upwards. Sokka’s face was inches from his own.

Zuko tore his eyes from Sokka’s, the intensity too much in the moment, drifting his gaze down to Sokka’s parted lips. 

They stayed, the deafening silence overwhelming Zuko’s senses as his heart threatened to rip from his chest.

In an instant, Sokka’s other hand was wrapped around Zuko’s neck, fingers weaving through his hair as he moved Zuko’s face closer to his own, their noses touching as they both struggled for breath.

Months of missing each other, months of tormented internal discourses threatening to destroy them both – it was all there, hanging between the narrow space now separating them.

Zuko felt his hands take on a life of their own, sliding out from the blanket and onto Sokka’s thighs. They traveled up, taking their time, firm against him, without hesitation. For all he was unsure of in life, Zuko was so, so sure about this. He always was when it came to Sokka.

A low, barely audible moan escaped Sokka’s lips. It fueled Zuko, his hands wrapping up the boy’s abdomen, tracing his fingers past the strong, chiseled ridges. They continued higher, wrapping around Sokka’s neck as Sokka’s hand traced from Zuko’s chin up his jawline, both hands finding their way to the back of Zuko’s head.

They both pulled each other closer, their cheeks grazing as their jawlines met.

A shudder.

A pause.

A deep inhale.

And then, as they had so many times before, they fell into one another, tilting their heads and allowing their lips to finally meet. 

They stilled, reveling in the taste; reveling in the ignited sparks flowing through their veins. 

A slight shift in Zuko’s lips set them off, opening the floodgates, releasing a flow of energy that nothing could stop.

Desperately, they fought to get closer, dissatisfied with the distance their physical forms were enforcing. They could not get close enough. They could not kiss deep enough. 

It was intoxicating, drinking it all in. And neither refused to let up.

Frantic hands were pulling at fabric, ragged breaths escaping, inhalations cut off by the press of lips together again.

They ran their fingers through each other’s hair. Chests exposed, they ran their fingers over every inch of skin, hands wrapping and unwrapping as they ignited every nerve ending.

Zuko didn’t stop to comment on Sokka’s solitary tear that sent the taste of salt through his mouth.

Sokka didn’t stop to comment on the rising flames outside the tent, wildly dancing with their movements.

Sokka moved forward, Zuko falling back into the pile of blankets, head falling back as Sokka’s lips found his exposed throat. 

A gasp from Zuko’s lips, a low growl from Sokka’s.

Sokka’s hand coiled around Zuko’s wrist as he continued to kiss lower, bringing Zuko’s arm above his head.

He let the momentum bring him back to Zuko’s face, his other hand bringing Zuko’s to meet at the top, hands pinned to the blankets, leaving Zuko exposed, breathless.

They took a moment to stare, locking in their gaze before Sokka deepened his grip on Zuko’s wrists, pressing deeper into the blankets as he lowered himself to drink in Zuko once more, kissing him with a fury, unsated as he fought for relief.

As Sokka pressed his hips between Zuko’s thighs, he lifted himself above the fire bender. Zuko stared in awe at the form above him – his strong shoulder and arm muscles seeming to pull at his dark, tanned skin, sweat spiraling down, glistening. He looked wrecked – _so beautifully wrecked –_ and Zuko was so, so lost in his eyes.

Zuko felt Sokka press in closer, an ache shooting up from between his thighs, as Sokka lowered himself back down, slowly, gently.

As his lips brushed Zuko’s, he veered to the right, hovering above Zuko’s scarred eye.

Zuko shook as Sokka closed the gap, reverent as he pressed his lips to the burnt skin. He held the connection, letting the shudders pass over the fire bender’s body, unwilling to move away.

He began to kiss over and over, tracing the outline of the scar. Zuko let himself get lost in the sensation – he let Sokka heal him in more ways than he could count.

It was Zuko’s tear, this time, that sent the taste of salt through Sokka’s mouth.

“ _Stay with me._ ” Zuko didn’t open his eyes as the plea sang from deep within his chest.

“ _I’m not leaving you, Zuko.”_

They both knew, somewhere in the back of their minds, nagging, pulling, threatening, that it was a time stamped promise, set to expire sooner than either dared to acknowledge.

But it didn’t matter.

In that moment, the war didn’t exist. Nothing existed but them: a restless fire bender desperately seeking redemption and a determined Water Tribe warrior desperately seeking resolution. Both desperately seeking a home.

They would stay together for the night, safe in each other’s arms, lost in each other’s eyes. 

They would find release in each other’s bodies, find solace in each other’s words.

They would heal, if only for that moment in time.

And they would do so, knowing what the looming sunrise meant for their temporary, transitory reality.

And neither, despite all the pain sure to come after it was said and done, would trade a second of it for the world.

____________________

An absence at his side woke Sokka from his sleep. He stirred, eyes blinking as they adjusted to the darkness. It took him only a moment to register that he was alone.

Before any worry could set in, he heard a stirring outside the tent. He smiled, a slight shake of his head as he rose to join the restless fire bender.

“Can’t sleep?”

Zuko huffed, a small laugh as he continued to manipulate the campfire, swirling loops of flame dancing around his hand.

“Actually, I slept better than I have in months.” He lifted his gaze from the fire to meet Sokka’s eyes. “That’s because of you. I don’t really sleep well on my own.”

Sokka came to sit beside him, plopping down unceremoniously as joy coursed through his veins.

“Well, I was also sleeping quite soundly, though, if I’m being honest, sleep comes easy to me and I welcome it, always.”

Zuko laughed, the flames dancing higher.

“Oh, I know, Sokka. I know you.”

Sokka bumped his shoulder into Zuko’s. 

“But waking up alone wasn’t so fun…” It was a light tease, but Sokka felt the truth of his words.

Zuko looked over at Sokka, a slanted smile as he raised his eyebrows.

“It’s almost light out – about 30 minutes. It’s pretty hard for me to stay asleep when the sun decides she wants to wake up.” He smiled up into the sky. “I love being awake in the moments before. It’s peaceful.” He looked over to Sokka, heart skipping a beat at the boy’s beauty in the last moments before dawn.

“This is when I feel closest to you – when we’re apart. This hour. When the Moon and Sun pass each other, if just for a moment.”

Sokka tore his eyes from the sky and looked to Zuko, breath catching at the words.

He didn’t need to respond with words. They both felt the sentiment. They both knew.

Sokka leaned into Zuko’s shoulder, kissing him on the cheek before standing.

Zuko looked up curiously.

“I get cold,” he smirked. 

Sokka returned to the campfire with one of his tribe’s blankets wrapped around his shoulders, hair loose around his neck. He felt so carefree in that moment. He thought of Aang, and his desire for a sense of simplicity – the opportunity to partake in ordinary youthful activities. He realized, walking back to Zuko with butterflies in his stomach, indulging in their secret sleepover, he had been craving that, too.

He sat back down, nuzzling in close.

“You know, Sokka, I’m a fire bender…”

Sokka raised an eyebrow in question.

Zuko cocked his own eyebrow, maintaining eye contact as he opened his palm slowly, a flame flickering to life. He slowly spiraled his hand between them, looking pointedly down at the flame, then back into Sokka’s eyes.

“I’m literal heat?” He slowly drawled, as if it were so obvious.

Sokka reveled in the realization that they were flirting. _They were flirting._

He couldn’t help but giggle. He was rising higher and higher into the clouds, feeling giddy with pure contentment. _He never wanted this to end._

He wanted to shout his joy to the world but dramatically rolled his eyes instead, flirting back with devilish eyes, indulging in the moment.

Zuko kept his mischievous stare as his fingers began to delicately move in hypnotic patterns.

Sokka, out of the corner of his eye, saw the flames break off in all directions, swirling around his body. But he kept his eyes locked onto Zuko’s. 

A flick of his other wrist; a swirl of fire, intertwining with the drops of fire dancing around their bodies, rhythmically circling around them.

Sokka couldn’t help but feel he was surrounded by bright trails of light, or golden spirits, dancing just for them. And somehow the reality was so much more beautiful – he was surrounded by Zuko’s fire. Zuko, the fire bender who had inexplicably captured his heart. Who had inexplicably tethered himself to Sokka in every way. Zuko, who Sokka was never, ever going to give up on.

Zuko kept adding more fire around them, encasing them in an entrancing swirl of dancing flame, rich with every shade of orange, yellow, and red. There were smooth trails, like dragons’ tails, swooping in and out of each other, up and over their forms. There were rain drops of red, accentuating each arc. There were sparks, detailing the dance like virtuosic fireflies, in tune with it all.

Sokka saw it all through the reflections in Zuko’s eyes. His gorgeous, intoxicating ember eyes. Sokka could see every flick of flame bounce from his irises. Zuko stared back, the glint in his eye bringing Sokka to the brink of tears. He had never seen Zuko this peaceful. This content to simply be. And he had never seen fire _like this_. This fire wasn’t destructive, but creative. This fire was full of life, full of play, full of magic, full of passion. Sokka knew this fire was reflecting something deep, deep within Zuko – a reflection of the man he knew Zuko to be behind every wall, every defense. 

The golden dance continued its swirl, cocooning them in a comfortable warmth. It bathed them both in golden hues, highlighting and deepening their features for one another’s eyes.

_Sokka was sure nothing could ever be more beautiful than this._

Zuko’s gaze lowered to his palms as he conjured a single dancing flame. He held it with two cupped hands, letting it find cadence with his own breath before lifting his eyes to Sokka, expectantly.

Sokka tilted his head to the side, eyes curious.

Zuko’s crooked smile betrayed him as he swallowed back, working to regain his focus. He pressed his lips together, stifling a grin as he found composure, eyes lifting to Sokka’s. He held out his palms.

Sokka moved in closer, hesitant but trusting. Slowly, looking to Zuko for reassurance, he moved his palms beneath Zuko’s, cradling Zuko’s hands with his own.

He let his fingers run circles under Zuko’s hands, eyes down at the flame they were holding together.

He moved in closer, craving Zuko’s warmth.

Zuko closed the distance between them, pressing their foreheads together. The flame came close to their faces, but Sokka felt no fear. Nothing but warmth, protection, and trust. 

Sokka tilted his head and pressed his lips to Zuko’s. It was a soft, tender kiss, melting away the world around them as they stayed, time no longer a factor.

Zuko suddenly pulled away, a fierce grin on his face. Adoration, pride – Sokka wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew he forever wanted to be on the receiving end of that look.

Zuko’s eyes fell to Sokka’s hands, grin widening. 

Sokka’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his still cupped hands. 

There, with Zuko’s hands now gone, he saw himself holding Zuko’s flame. He stared, unsure he could register what he knew he was seeing.

His eyes whipped back to Zuko’s, expectantly, eyebrows raised in question, his expression asking Zuko if his eyes were betraying him.

Zuko nodded encouragingly, his smile soft on his face, head falling to the side as he waited for Sokka.

Sokka turned his head to the right, side eyeing Zuko suspiciously as he started to move his palms in a slow circle. He immediately looked down to see the flame following his patterns. His gaze shot to Zuko’s fingers, where he could see them dancing ever so slightly in his lap. 

A wild look crossed Sokka’s face as the realization sunk in. _He was going to dance with fire. He was going to bend._

The wild mischievousness quickly fell to wonder and awe, and Zuko swore he would never, _ever_ forget the look of pure, unadulterated joy and amazement dancing across Sokka’s face. He looked as though he were seeing all the world’s wonders through a single lens – and if you’d asked Sokka, he’d say he was. 

He tested the flame, moving to one hand as he slowly arced the fire above his head, illuminating his form as he went back and forth, changing his speeds to see how the flame would react.

He stood up, moving his limbs in spirals all around him, mouth agape as he marveled at the way he could direct the cascading flames seeming to come from his own hands.

He picked up speed, excitement bubbling, bursting from his chest as he ran across the campsite, jumping, kicking, dancing, the fire following his every gesture, matching him in every way.

And _oh,_ he laughed. Sokka laughed as he hadn’t since his father had left for the war. He laughed without restraint, a deep boom from deep within his soul. He had forgotten what it meant to feel free in his joy. A joy that was his, not a tactic to keep others afloat. No, this feeling was _his own_ , _was true,_ radiating with a fiery passion nothing could contain.

He whooped and hollered, and Zuko’s laugh was just as loud. Just as deep. Just as open. Just as free. 

They ran, arms out like gliders as they howled to the moon. The fire from Sokka’s hands grew and grew as he shot his limbs out with more force, more momentum, more passion. They jumped, they spiraled, they danced, welcoming the sun as her rays peered over the horizon. If this was hysteria, neither cared. They screamed to the sky, eyes crazed with passion, with freedom. An elation bursting from them both as they ran and ran and ran. 

As Sokka danced with Zuko’s flame, near maniacal in his joy, the fire bender felt the words cross his mind.

No words had ever felt so right coursing through his mind. Nothing had ever felt so true.

_I love him._

_*_

_*_

_*_

____________________

~ _Later that Morning~_

“You alright, Aang?” Katara asked, looking over at the Airbender from her spot in the shallow of the lake.

Aang just smiled, less bright than normal, as he nodded back to Katara from his rock.

“Okay!” She shrugged her shoulders, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Without warning, Aang found himself drenched in water, Katara’s hair suddenly dry as Aang caught the tail end of her wrist’s swirling flourish.

“Katara!”

“Oops! I’m sorry, I must have misjudged the force…” Katara drawled, lengthening each word with a kind sarcasm. “But would you look at that – my hair’s dry!”

Aang chuckled. Nothing reached his eyes.

Katara sighed.

She waded out of the water, disappointed with her failed attempt to uplift her friend’s spirits.

“Okay, Aang. What’s up?” Katara’s motherly side was out in full force, all sarcasm gone as she sat down next to him. She gracefully removed the remaining water from both her clothing and Aang’s before settling in, ready with patience for whatever Aang might need.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Are the people of the Water Tribes not allowed to be with anyone they want?”

Katara halted. Her brows scrunched in genuine confusion.

“I – I’m not sure what you mean, Aang. Are you talking about arranged marriages? I mean, they happen but it’s really only present in the North at this point and even then, things are chang – ”

“No, no. That’s not what I mean,” Aang explained quietly, looking down between his knees as he fidgeted his fingers.

“…I mean, are there rules about who you are allowed to love…”

Aang waited, tense, as Katara seemed to be lost in thought, mouth slightly agape as she struggled to make sense of Aang’s questions.

Katara gave Aang a slight tilt of her head, brows lifted in slight apology.

Aang sighed, working to swallow his frustration.

“Like – if I wanted to be with a boy. Could I do that? If I was living in your tribe?”

Katara’s eyes shot wide open, realization hitting her hard.

“ _Oh.”_

Aang kept his eyes low as he tensed his eyes, glaring between his knees. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like Katara’s answer.

“Did…” She started, hesitantly.

“Did you talk to Sokka?”

Aang’s eyes whipped to Katara’s, wide with confusion, fear, guilt – too many emotions for Katara to process before Aang was spewing out a mess of words.

“What? _No?_ Why would I be talking to Sokka, Katara, I _don’t KNOW_ anything _I DON’T TALK TO SOKKA.”_

He blushed as he his mouth snapped shut. _So much for discretion._ His gaze fell back to the ground beneath him, a wild mix of emotions coursing through his veins. _Distaste_ was notable. Aang hadn’t been comfortable with the idea of such closed-minded constructs running rampant through his world. A world to which he was supposed to bring peace and balance…for everyone. 

And he felt the guilt. Guilt that somehow, he had just broken Sokka’s promise (even though he hadn’t mentioned Sokka at all… _Katara and her insightfulness…monkey feathers)._

“Sort of.” It was barely audible, but Katara caught it. She nodded, mostly to herself, in understanding. She pressed her lips together before pulling her knees in close. 

A silence fell over them as they both stared too intensely at nothing. 

Katara spoke first.

“He hasn’t opened up to me about it. But I know. I’ve known for a long time.”

Aang looked up, slowly, gentle confusion in his eyes as he stared at Katara. She was still lost in her gaze, chin resting atop her knees.

The Airbender waited, not moving for fear of closing the opening line of communication between them.

“Before the war, there was a boy in our village named Nukilik. He was older than Sokka.” Katara’s eyes softened as she spoke the boy’s name, a smile opening her expression, though her eyes held a distant sadness.

“Sokka was like a shadow. He wanted nothing more than to be by his side no matter what Nukilik was tasked with – hunting, training, crafting, boating. Everyone thought Sokka looked up to him as a mentor or, an older brother, I guess. They encouraged the bond. _Good for Sokka’s growth,_ you know. But I saw the way he looked at Nukilik.”

Katara looked over to Aang, a fierceness in her gaze as their eyes locked.

“He loved him, Aang.”

Aang only blinked, unmoving as he waited for Katara to continue.

Katara shook her head slightly, as if shaking something off her back, swallowing as she looked forward, eyes distant once more.

“I mean, the kind of love that exists at that age,” she hurriedly added. “It doesn’t matter, though. I could see how much Nukilik meant to Sokka.” 

Something seemed to come to her mind, a memory shooting to the forefront, as an unexpected laugh escaped her lips. More of a huff, really…a laugh interrupted.

“He existed in this state of constant breathlessness. Like he could never get enough oxygen, always gasping for more. Always flush, like he had just sprinted for too long. It was a little ridiculous,” she smiled, the softness reaching her eyes this time.

“And _his eyes_ , Aang.” Katara looked up at the height of the waterfall as she spoke. Aang could see a glassiness threatening tears, the waterfall reflected in her eyes.

She choked on her words, shaking her head as she spoke. “They were so, _so_ bright.” 

The first tear fell.

A laugh met with a sob escaped her throat as she rushed forward with her words.

“They were filled with so much light, Aang! Everything was beautiful in his eyes, you could tell. He saw the world so differently back then. There was so much hope. _Gah and it was always there! In his eyes…Hope._ ” 

The tears were silently gliding down Katara’s cheeks as she kept her gaze locked on the waterfall above them.

She licked the saltiness off her lips as she steeled, gaze moving directly in front of her. 

A determined set to her jaw.

“Nukilik wrote to Sokka for months after he left for the war.”

A shiver ran through Aang’s spine as he felt dread looming above, a cold, cruel whisper creeping close. 

_No._

“Sokka wrote him every day, Aang. Responded to every letter, always beaming with pride and excitement as he sent them off.”

Katara’s gaze fell.

“He – ”

A tear silently fell from Aang’s chin as he waited, desperate to hear something other than what he knew was coming.

“Sokka wrote him for 163 days after his body was sent home to be buried.”

Neither moved, the waterfall deafening in their silence.

“I watched him mourn. I was desperate to help but had no idea what he needed. And I wanted to tell him that _I knew_ what Nukilik had truly meant to him, but I could never bring it up because Sokka hadn’t told me…” A choking sob from her throat cut her off. She swallowed, fighting for the ability to speak. She took a deep inhale, blinking the building tears down her cheeks.

“So I just held him when he let me,” she exhaled. “Let him cry on my shoulder, tell me it was everything, not just Nukilik’s death.” She paused.

“I cried every day, watching him go to his grave.” Katara sniffed, voice hoarse as she continued.

“He read to him. Read him everything he wrote.”

Aang couldn’t hold back. He choked out a sob as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming. His knuckles were white with rage. Rage for the war. Rage for Nukilik’s death. Rage for Sokka’s loss. _Rage for his not being there to stop it. And guilt. So much guilt._

_Rage for the Fire Lord. Rage for it all._

“I don’t know what changed, but after 163 days, he just stopped. And he hasn’t spoken about any of it since.”

A welcome breeze seemed to swirl around them in comfort, offering relief to the stale air the story had brought upon them. 

Katara’s hands came together as she looked up at Aang with a deep sigh.

“And his eyes have never been the same.”

Aang could only nod in understanding.

He didn’t have words – _had too many words_ – so he did the only thing that felt right in the moment: he reached out his hand to Katara.

Katara didn’t hesitate.

The held each other with a strong grip, comforting one another, grounding one another. They sat there in their silence, letting Sokka’s story settle upon them. The waterfall held their gazes and they stayed. Stayed in a haze, lost in memory as time slowed.

*

Katara suddenly let out a soft chuckle, squeezing Aang’s hand once more before releasing their hold.

“That is until he started reading those letters. He thinks he’s sneaky but he’s not,” she giggled.

“Oh, I know! He’s so not secrety,” Aang added, excited at the positive shift.

“I don’t know who’s sending them, but whoever they are, they’ve started to bring back the spark in his eyes. And for that, I feel like I owe them. _I’m grateful,_ Aang. I wish I could tell them that, whoever they are.”

Aang looked up to the sky, hope filling his lungs.

“I think you’ll get to someday, Katara. Someday soon.”

“I hope so, Aang. I really do.”

____________________

It was getting late. Neither would acknowledge it, but the pull was there. Hanging in the air between them.

 _They were going to have to say goodbye soon_.

“Do you want to take the blankets, Sokka?”

It was a soft question, but its implications sent a painful throb through Sokka’s chest.

_Time to pack up the campsite._

He knew what the right answer was. He knew what he was supposed to say. What would make this easier for them both. 

But it was too much. It was all too fucking much.

He swore he wouldn’t do this – it always made it so much harder and left a bitter taste at the end of their times together.

_Don’t do it, Sokka, don’t do it, don’t say it, don’t SAY It, STOP!_

“Zuko come with me.” 

_Fuck._ His chest already ached, stomach twisted in too many knots.

He knew how this conversation would go. How it always went. 

_WHY?!_

He tried to save it, desperately, words falling from his mouth as he stumbled forward. 

“You don’t need to join us - just leave them! How can you not see how trapped you are?”

“Sokka…”

“NO! Zuko I know you! You don’t need them to tell you who you are. You don’t need them to validate the power and honor I know you have! END THIS! Please –” 

And there it was. This was how it always ended. Desperate cries from Sokka; silent tears from Zuko. Nothing to offer Sokka but a tender attempt to dry his eyes – hold him closer for just a few moments before Sokka’s hysteria inevitably took his mind far away from the peace they had found. Moments before they had to physically leave each other and be violently sucked back into the war neither of them could manage to escape.

“ _YOU’RE LETTING THIS WAR TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!”_ Sokka cried, reaching to grab Zuko’s shoulders.

He shook him once, hard. 

“TAKE EVERYTHING FROM _ME!”_ He fell over the last word, hands reaching for Zuko’s face.

He let his eyes drop from Zuko’s, falling forward as his forehead hit heavy into the fire bender’s chest. 

Zuko felt himself shake as he wrapped his arms around the Water Tribesman broken before him, unable to speak.

And then a shift.

Zuko knew it was coming. 

_The anger._

He knew he deserved it, but it always broke his heart into too many pieces.

He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation as Sokka pulled away, a new tension in both their bodies.

“I’m done. I can’t do this anymore.” Sokka’s voice was strained; he sounded nothing like himself and Zuko ached for what they had had just hours before.

“Keep the fucking blankets.” The hiss from Sokka’s lips was low, but it may as well have been a blast of fire to Zuko’s gut, deafening in its volume.

He felt his knees buckle, barely catching himself as he landed on the ground beside his campfire.

He stared. 

Watched him go.

Felt himself screaming inside his mind.

Felt his heart, drawn and quartered with every step.

Felt frozen to the ground beneath him, paralyzed.

_No._

_Not like this._

_No --_

_No, no, no, NO, NO!_

“Sokka, wait –”

“Don’t follow me, Zuko.” Sokka didn’t bother turning around. His words were venom. He could taste the biting tone as he continued his march forward. 

“Sokka, _wait_!” Zuko’s voice was getting desperate and Sokka could hear him scramble to his feet. Sokka could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the fire bender’s long legs started to close the distance between them. 

Sokka cut him off. 

A sharp turn on his heel and surge of energy into Zuko’s chest. 

A fistful of Zuko’s tunic lifted high, bringing Zuko’s face, twisted in shock, closer to Sokka’s.

“I said. Don’t follow me.” Gritted teeth. Locked jaw. Sokka was radiating tension.

On his last word, Sokka forcefully released the clothing bunched at Zuko’s throat, sending him backwards. Turning with a lingering glare, he was back on his trail to anywhere but there.

Zuko gaped. 

A pause. 

A resurgence. 

A fire bender’s determination.

“Well I’m not letting you leave like this! Sokka _stop!_ ”

“WHY!?” Sokka threw his hands up in the air, shouting to the tall trees overhead. He couldn’t see the stars. In that moment, eyes frantically searching for the sky beyond the leafy darkness, Sokka wanted nothing more than to feel the healing bite of a South Pole winter, clearest of clear skies threatening to overtake his soul.

“ _Because I LOVE YOU!”_

*

*

*

A deafening blast tore both their attentions to the sky, both ducking instinctively at the noise.

Zuko whipped his head around, searching frantically for the source.

Sokka saw the smoke rising from the trees not a mile from their location.

Zuko turned back to Sokka, fear in his eyes.

“Sokka you have to go.” Zuko was already frantically tearing down the tent as he spoke, kicking apart the campfire, destroying the oasis they had built.

Sokka’s eyes filled with tears where he stood, motionless. 

A silent, “ _No_ ,” fell from this throat, a high-pitched noise that Zuko barely caught.

He could see the Water Tribesman’s unblinking eyes fill with tears, frozen in place as his chest shook up and down.

Zuko froze, taking in his form. 

He dropped the tent stake in his hand, taking three long, determined strides towards Sokka.

Without hesitation, he firmly took Sokka’s face in both his hands, kissing him with everything he had, deepening into him, holding on for dear life. 

He pulled away, feeling a violent rip in his chest as he did so, pressing their foreheads firmly together. 

With Sokka’s face still in his hands, Zuko widened his eyes, desperate for Sokka to hear his words.

“Sokka, you _have_ to get out of here. Those are Fire Nation soldiers – you, you need to go!”

Sokka just shook, his hands coming to meet Zuko’s where they rested on his face.

He wound their fingers together, pulling them from his face to his chest. 

His mouth fell open, searching for words. 

Sokka looked into Zuko’s eyes, searching, darting back and forth. Searching for a resolution. 

A second blast sent them both ducking towards a nearby tree, Zuko arching over Sokka to protect him. 

“ _Sokka – ”_

_“I love you, Zuko.”_

There was a ferocity to Sokka’s words. The Water Tribesman no longer shook. He held onto Zuko, pulling him close, bringing their eyes to meet.

“I love you, Zuko.”

He brought their foreheads together, both eyes wide as they stared, panic and certainty intermingling. Panic at the unfolding events. Certainty with their declarations.

“ _I love you._ ”

A third blast sent them tighter into one another’s arms, both holding on in an effort to protect the other.

Time was running out.

Sokka looked up, eyes frantically searching past them for signs of movement. 

A kiss to his temple brought him back to Zuko. 

There was a tear down the fire bender’s cheek, but a light in his eyes.

A fourth blast. 

_It was time to go._

Sokka took one long last stare at the beautiful man before him, trying to memorize every feature. Every curve, every edge. 

He brought his lips to Zuko’s scar, holding on for dear life. 

They didn’t move as the fifth blast rang out, too closely. 

“ _Go.”_ It was a desperate whisper, laced with pain, but a demand Sokka could not ignore.

He kissed Zuko once more, pouring his heart into the contact, whimpering as he pulled away. 

As the sixth blast rang out, he raced across the campsite, grabbing the blankets before sliding out of Zuko’s sight and into the thick grove of trees.

_He was gone. Sokka was gone._

A determination set in with a wild, untamed fervor – he wasn’t going to let the soldiers find the Water Tribesman. 

The seventh blast had no effect on the fire bender as he stilled, a calm inhale, a calm exhale. 

The hint of a smile flickered across his lips. 

_He was about to protect the man he loved._

_The man who loved him back._

____________________

“How was your trip, Sokka?” Katara asked, relieved to have her brother safe in her field of vision. She had been wary of letting him go, but personal time was a necessary priority, helping them maintain their sanity and cohesion throughout their journey. And this location had felt safer than most.

Still, she’d been worried sick, and when he’d arrived an hour or so after sunset, she’d finally let out the breath she’d been holding since he’d left.

He said nothing as he walked up to her, a soft smile and gentle eyes.

Katara started to speak before Sokka cut her off, placing a large blanket in her arms. 

She looked down, slowly, and stilled.

Her eyes filled with tears before snapping back up to Sokka’s. 

His smile, close-mouthed, deepened before he leaned forward to kiss his sister on the forehead. 

She felt a tear drop onto her skin before Sokka pulled away, taking the other blanket with him as he silently disappeared into his tent. 

Katara simply stared, at a loss for words.

She blinked down at the blankets before clutching them into her chest as tight as her arms would allow.

 _Gratitude._ It overwhelmed her.

She buried her nose in the Southern Water Tribe warmth, breathing in the scent of home, however distant. It was all there. Fading notes of familiarity. She breathed in deeper. Sokka was there, the remnants of a campfire…though there was another note, too – something she couldn’t place. It puzzled her, but she didn’t dwell. She finally had a piece of home safe in her arms.

And Sokka did, too.

As sleep hovered above him, weighing him down with each passing second, he wrapped himself in tighter, feeling Zuko’s arms around him.

The war had ripped them apart, as it always did.

But Sokka knew this would be the last time. 

The next time he saw Zuko he knew it would be different. 

_He loved him._

_And Zuko loved him back._

They would see each other again.

And next time, there would be no goodbyes.

He could feel it. 

_He knew it._

The feeling burned in his chest, warm and comforting, as he finally succumbed to sleep.

_Hope._

_*_

And far away, wrapped in a matching Southern Water Tribe blanket, lay a banished Fire Nation prince, overwhelmed with determination.

Zuko could feel the vow etching its way across his chest, damning all the impossibilities.

The next time he held Sokka in his arms, he wouldn’t let go.

There would be no goodbyes.

Over and over again, he heard it in his ears, ringing out with absolute truth.

_I’m never leaving you again, Sokka._

_Never leaving you again._
    
    
      
    
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo!! You stayed!!! And for that I owe you too much. As a token, here's a Zukka doodle I did a little while back. It was drawn unrelated to this fic, but it seems to fit - you know, what with it being Sokka and Zuko...in a tent...kissing...(so tenderly and so beautifully and OMG I just love them). 
> 
> I know this isn't the most satisfying of endings, so head on over to "Never Leaving You Again" for a bit more resolution (note that I originally wrote that as a very short drabble, so, while they are in the same world and I'm calling this a prequel, some things may not align perfectly. I got a little carried away here and added some flavor I hadn't accounted for in the first drabble). 
> 
> ((EDIT:: SO, there have been questions regarding this world, and, while I'm still fleshing this out because fuck I'm just rolling around in flowers having fun here, I do have some thoughts, the most important being, these bois be older. They are obviously, well, fucking, so, they are college aged. As far as where this is in the cannon, I don't think it actually truly fits anywhere perfectly. I believe it’s a bit after the Siege of the North, but before Zuko alone. Ah yes, but Zuko's hair is already getting long-long. Fight me. However, I I think I'm extending the timeline, so the story as a whole is moving a lot slower. It allows for more breathing time, more time for Zuko and Sokka to secretly fall in love...the time restraints of the cannon are definitely gone. More updates to come as I keep writing!!)))
> 
> ALSO: I really try to keep my fic writing music secret because once I tell you what I hear, you may have a hard time unhearing it. As a reader, I really dislike that most of the time. Part of the joys of reading is how personal everything can get - how everything falls into place within our own minds, our own details and backdrops coloring the words. I don't want to ruin that by telling you that THIS was the vibe, or THIS was how something was supposed to look. Imagination is beautiful and I hope your interpretation is different than mine. THAT BEING SAID. When I was writing the fire bending scene with Sokka and Zuko (Sokka getting to bend), I listened to this song on repeat and just -- fuck it was just beautiful. Listen at your own discretion, because trust me it's hard to unhear. But if you want to hop on my very specific wavelength, I think this combo of words and music was pretty magical. That scene had no dialogue partly because of the music. It definitely played out like a very cinematic movie love scene, their laughs echoed off in the distance with bomb ass sound design. SONG: "A Hidden Life" by James Newton Howard, from the original motion picture soundtrack (A Hidden Life). ENJOY!
> 
> Your love and support brings me life. THANK YOU for being here <3  
> IG: AntagonizedJordan
> 
> [ My Tumblr!! I'm a visual artist before a writer, and damn if that blog ain't overflowing with Zukka goodness <3 Check it out if you're craving some Zukka fanart!!! And come say hi!!! Your words bring me life.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/antagonizedjordan)


End file.
